Ragnorak Begins
"Ragnorak Begins" is a Season 4 thread written on April 3, 2015. Summary Full Text Orskaf Donz: 'The two lines stood in silence. There had been no call to arms, no great order, no message from Hel. All of the rebels had just…lined up…all on their own. And it was done because they could see, they could see Orskaf’s army standing across the valley, the bronze armor gleaming in the light. They were standing on a small hill that dipped into the field. A small spread of trees separated the two armies, and then there was another hill leading up to the Dungeon. Haddock and Stonegit stood in silence beside one another, and there was small droplets of freezing moisture in the air. Orskaf stepped up onto a wooden balcony, standing beside the army’s call commander. He gripped the railing, wearing his full armor. There was deadly silence between the two. Hel and Odin were not seen yet…but there would be no doubt they would become very present in the near future. Orskaf swallowed, letting his breath out slowly. “It’s done!” he called across the area. “The line has ended for the both of us…I hope you’re prepared.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock was even stiffer and quieter than normal. He stared before him, mind trying to concentrate on the battlefield. However, his mind unbidden kept reverting to the conversation that had happened just moments before. ''Mera has the worst timing, ''he complained to himself. ''Either that or the best. Or maybe somehow both at the same time, if that were possible, both “best” and “worst” as one. The recent memories played themselves in his head, Haddock again rushing up to Mera and telling her it was time for war. “Angel, if I get disabled for any reason, I need you to find the Lady Grey, take the army and…” “Garthy, I’m not going to-” “Mera! This is Ragnarok. You cannot stay uninvolved. It is absolutely required that, as one of Hel’s own, you go out and…” “Gareth.” “…fight as best you can. I know I haven’t shown you as much with the sword as…” “Gareth.” “…I wanted to but I…” “Gareth.” The king glared at his wife. “Would you quit interrupting me? This is important!” “And. so. is. THIS. Sire. Stone. Ears!” She barged straight up to him, chest bumping against him, then looked him dead in the eye and said, “I will not ''be fighting rigorously in the upcoming battles. I will stay on the sidelines and help, you know it, but I am ''not going in the midst of the battle.” “Every able bodied man and woma-” “I’m pregnant.” The king paused. He completely quit his instructions. Blinking in surprise, he said, somewhat dumbly and belatedly, “What?” “You heard me,” she crooned smugly. “Good Hel, now of all times? Did you really have to…” “Oh, don’t deny your involvement, sweetie.” Mera smiled. “You are just as responsible, being as you put your d-” The king very, *''VERY*'' quickly cut her off. But then he gave a small smile, albeit one filled with worry at the approaching battle, placed his hand gently on her stomach, and said tenderly, “Very well then. Stay behind. Keep him safe. You, Egil, Signy, and him.” “Her. But of course.” She leaned up for a kiss. “So long as you come back completely whole for our entire family.” And then he had ridden to the battlefield. He had hugged Egil and Signy and his wife very tightly, hoping that, somehow, there might be a time of hope beyond the final battle. Unlikely. But he would still cling to it. Better that than worrying how he would die. Now, standing beside Stonegit, he focused his mind solely on war. Odin’s armies were there. The warriors of Valhalla, there. Men and women would die today. Many. It would be bloodshed like he had never before seen… for this was a war of the gods. As soon as Orskaf shouted out his words, Haddock’s hand rushed to the hilt of his sword. He could feel his heart heavily pounding even through the tips of his fingers. Hel protect us all… “We are prepared!” he returned, eyes staring sharply at Odin’s soldier. “And we have been before your armies even marched before the fortress gate. “Let it begin.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey stood beside Haddock and Stonegit with her dragon beside her ready for her rider to hop on at a moment’s notice. She could feel Warren standing behind her. Asha was with anyone who was evacuated before, and…Greg was still gone. She could only hope that he’ll return soon. They needed him. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Haddock answered Orskaf’s reply. She smirked a little at Haddock’s reply. He was right! They had faced a demon, a witch attack, an insane man’s tyranny! They were ready! She took a deep breath as she raised her hand slightly ready to give the signal to begin the battle. “I meant what I said last week at the wreckage, Sir,” she whispered to him. “We’re a team. I’ve got your back no matter what. What are your orders?” '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''Fiendal was steadying his breath as Groundhide nudged him “its okay girl” he whispered to her, and looked around at all the people. They may have been armed to the teeth with whatever they had, but the millions of people he was about to fight unnerved him. He looked at the people he could recognise. King, Grey, Kira, Svie∂, then at the people he didn’t, Men and women, all obviously older than him. He shook his head trying to calm himself from thinking about if they got to his sister, he was unnecessarily angering himself. He wasn’t used to this many people, he’d only been up against these people when he stole from someone in the centre. He was just happy to have said goodbye. '''Svied Jora Maer: '''Svied stood near Kira, Cairbre, Fiendal, the king, and Grey. She took a deep breath. This was it, the battle against Orskaf’s and Odin’s armies, the biggest battle she’d ever seen. '''Akkey Black: '''She cracked her knuckles, hand hovering near the sword, water supply fresh and full. Akkey could feel the apprehension, the tension… like any other battle she’d been in except… worse. It’s a war with the gods. She hopped from foot to foot, she was never good at waiting. Behind her she could hear Hunter. He had insisted to be right where they were. ''“I can’t fight but I can heal. That’s my purpose. I’m not going anywhere.” ''he said. Maya was escorted to somewhere safe, as promised by Hel, and her father… her father was nowhere to be found. Akkey shook her head. ''He’ll be fine. She stared at the horizon then back towards Haddock, his face grim. She quietly reached up to squeeze his arm, perhaps as comfort, reassurance, and smiled, “Thank you.. for everything.” With a click of the tongue she turned and headed towards a higher vantage point. 'Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf licked his lips slowly, trying to moisten his dry mouth. He inhaled to declare the charge, but his throat clenched. He could not help but think of all the souls and all the aspirations of the people that were both around him, and the ones he now face. So many would be ripped away, oh why was war such a terrible fact of life? He hissed through his teeth, he had to know. “My grandson?” he yelled. A few of the rebels exchanged grim looks before turning back. “Gone!” Tornpike called. “Stole from our supplies and left…: “Then…” Orskaf said, masking his relief. “It’s time you all put up a fight…I commend the effort.” he turned his back to them, walking towards the commander. Stonegit watched him, his jaw locking. “We, are, here!” he yelled, and Orskaf stopped. The Judge turned around, looking at the boy that he knew so well. “Don’t turn your back on us!” Stonegit said, his eyes livid. “We are worth more…” “Do you ever run out of words?” Orskaf asked. “Insolent boy…” he shook his head. “We know that no matter what kind of power Hel gives us it won’t compare to the numbers you command!” Stonegit called, ignoring him. “We’re not delusional in our expectations Judge. We know we are going to die because this fight is far away from our favor.” He clenched his fist. “But we built this place you hear me!? We built this rebellion! We may not live, we may not see victory. But believe me when I tell you this Orskaf Donz! The one thing that we will do, is that ''we, the warriors of the grounded dungeon'','' we are going to'' kill YOU!” '' Orskaf’s blood ran cold for a moment as he watched the boy. His eyes looked over the small army standing in opposition from him. They were not here for his army, they were not here for their god. They were here for him. And the thought made his eyes prick with anger, and fear. He gritted his teeth, he turned to his call commander. “Set the lines! Push them forward!” he said to him, shoving his shoulder. The commander nodded, stepping up, his voice carrying clearly across the valley as he called in the Valhallan tongue. “Sakhiem ya! Foredeblish sheitar!”''The army shifted into a ready position, the commander looked over them, and then met the rebels gaze. “Oorishie!”'' A horn blared twice, and then Valhallan army surged forward. 'Akira Skye: 'Skye marched out with everyone else near the back. ‘I won’t lose my life here. I can’t! I have people counting on me.’ He then looked forward and saw Grey, Haddock, and Stonegit from behind. He smiled for a moment; shouting reached his ears, and he went right into fight to the death. But upon seeing everyone from Valhalla march forth he panicked and leapt back with his staff in hand: ready to launch a surprise ball of pure magic, or a fireball at anyone willing to charge him. Asuka and Cynbel stuck to the shadows and nodded to each other. She began firing arrows rapidly as Cynbel started to cast his magic over everything in his area to keep them at bay. '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey grumbled under her breath as she watched Odin’s army advance from her perch. She glanced at Haddock, waiting for a signal but none came. They were dangerously near. /Have to do something about this./ She closed her eyes and breathed in. She splayed her fingers, concentrating. The air whistled, and frozen spikes rushed towards Orskaf’s front lines. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''his head was pounding, the adrenaline rushing through body, he had to move soon, or he would be dead. He put his good hand on his sword and his hook at his side. He gripped his sword so hard his knuckles were white, he was staring straight into the eyes of a warrior on orskaf’s army. He was probably going down, but not without a fight! '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: ''Now.Haddock’s hand at once whipped out his sword, the blade suddenly shooting up into the sky. “Rally to arms, men and women of the Rebellion! Forward! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you stand! People of the Wilderwest, the North, and the lands beyond! “FOR THE GODDESS OF HELHEIM! ATTACK!” He threw his arm forward for archers to fire, for shields to rise up, for swords to be unsheathed, for axes to be born… for the battle to begin. '''Grey Bergman: '''As soon as King Haddock gave the command, she turned to her comrades with great determination. “YOU HEARD HIM!” she shouted as she unsheathed her sword! “NOW!” With that, she didn’t even bother to wait for anyone and ran forward with her eyes on one soldier heading straight toward her and Shadow. “This is it, girl!” she shouted. “Do what you have to do!” She crossed swords with one soldiers as Shadow fought off a few soldiers behind her. '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe had been on the field with everyone, towards the back though. She did not run with them at first, trying to remain out of reach of all those near her. Then she gave up and roared instead. '''The time approaches.' The illusion dropped, and she who had once been Dagger, who had once been Vrithlamnn, vaulted up to the sky. The song of the Father rung within her, giving her strength and agility. There would be more. And with it, she dove down, searing flame upon the enemy with every breath. 'Warren: '''The lines between armies blurred as they collided, uniform bronze suits mixing with the more ragged, pieced-together armor of the rebels. The thick spear Warren had acquired to replace her staff was heavy in her hands, as was the grim nervousness that nestled like a stone in her gut. She blocked blows and struck out with the butt, trying out of habit to avoid shedding blood where she could, but all the same knowing that she would eventually have to. ''Be a soldier. Fight for your people. Grey was beside her, and as Warren cut the legs from under her attacker, she caught motion out of the corner of her eye. An armored soldier had raised his sword at Grey’s back and began to bring it down. Warren caught the strike with her spear-turned-staff and with a deft flick, twisted the attacker’s sword arm away, dislocating the shoulder with a pop. The weapon clattered to the ground. “Watch yourself!” she called. 'Grey Bergman: '''As she crossed swords with a soldier, Grey turned to Warren and then saw the solider behind her writhing in pain. It didn’t take long to figure out what Warren was talking about. She just saved her life! She smirked at Warren and was about to thank the half-Pooka when she saw a soldier sneak up on Warren. She gasped and quickly kicked the soldier she was fighting in the place where the sun didn’t shine and elbowed him in the face as he bent over knocking him over. Then she quickly ran over, pushed Warren aside, and swiped her sword across the soldier’s face slicing his cheek causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground bent over. “You know, you should too,” Grey said casually to Warren. '''Warren: '“Looks like we’re better at taking care of each other than we are of ourselves,” she grunted. Warren kicked the sliced soldier in the face and they rolled away. More soldiers swarmed them and she fell silent, fighting more fiercely to defend herself. She had never fought this many attackers before, and after the original fear, the action was exhilarating. She hadn’t been able to use her full skill in… Well a very long time. 'Grey Bergman: '“Yeah, I would think so,” she said as she got into a sword fight with another Valhallan. When she didn’t hear a response from Warren, she turned around as she fought off more soldiers swarming them and watched as her best friend fought bravely. She couldn’t help but realize just how much her unofficial adoptive litter sister had grown up since they first met. 'Akira Skye: '''Skye smirked and eyes were half-lidded. ALmsot as if he were bringing them to him. The soldiers shouted at him to stop running away. He danced out of their swipes for a moment. And then once he deemed there were enough of them in an area; he unleashed dozens of fireballs in a seemingly random splash. He laughed and then smirked out at the field. “Is that all you got!?” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: 'Hrinthe flew down, nadder spikes flying in a circle to dispatch or disable any of the soldiers closest to the pair. She used her second breath to light the nearest grass into flame. She remained in the sky, but her illusion formed briefly, seemingly a floating girl with all her spikes in her hands, ready to release them. “I watch from the sky!” she shouted. “Stay in the open. I will kill them! You will remain safer!” The illusion vanished again, and the dragon twirled to sweep her spiky tail right into a line of soldiers. Category:Events Category:Season 4 Category:Grey Bergman Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless Category:Akira Skye Category:Hrinthe Fishgiver Category:Warren Category:Akkey Black Category:Svie∂ Jóra Mær Category:Orskaf Donz